


The Perfect Two (Bechloe)

by queennkendrickk



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennkendrickk/pseuds/queennkendrickk
Summary: Can two total opposites fall in love? Well, that's the case for Freshmen Beca Mitchell and senior Chloe Beale. But Beca has a secret that is going to change the fate of their entire relationship. Will Beca and Chloe be able to work things out. Find out in The Perfect Two!•Completed on January 3, 2019•





	1. Beca's POV

Well today's the big day. Today's the day I finally move into college. No more rules, no more early classes, I mean it's almost perfect. It's not what I really want to do, I would rather be in LA starting my career as a music producer but my dad had other plans for me. The thing that really sucks about all of this is that my dad teaches comparative literature at Barden, so he's still watching my every move. Although, it's not like I care what he thinks anyway, but going to college like he wants me to is the only way I will get to pursue my dream.I choose not to get a ride from my dad to Barden due to the simple fact that I can't stand the Stepmonster, Sheila. 

Dad and Sheila got married after my parents divorced and they think we're this perfect family. I will never trust Sheila because she was the reason my parents marriage fell apart. The reason my parents got divorced was because my dad was cheating on my mom with Sheila. I haven't seen my mother since the divorce was finalized and I don't know if I ever will as long as Sheila's in the picture.

I finally arrive at Barden in the taxi and I'm greeted in one of the strangest ways possible. A guy in a passing car sang Carry on my Wayward Son to me and I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or if I should have felt bad for him for making himself look like an idiot.

Later on I decided to explore the activities fair. I didn't go to the activities fair expecting to find some club that would "change my life" because I don't believe that stupid bullshit. Then I saw her. She was absolutely flawless. From her flowing red hair to her sparkling blue eyes I couldn't find one thing about her that wasn't perfect. I walked over to the booth and she introduced herself, "I'm Chloe and this is Aubrey. Do you have interest in joining our A Capella group?" Everything she said was extremely cheerful. Normally I would find this obnoxious but it seemed cute when she did it in a way I can't ever really explain. I told her no but I really truly regret it because I want to know more about Chloe. I knew from that moment that I felt something for Chloe. I just wish I could tell her how I feel, if only it were that easy.


	2. Chloe's POV

Aubrey and I run the booth at the activities fair to try to recruit singers to audition. Usually we only audition girls with "bikini ready bodies and perfect pitch" but this year were just looking for good singers, which might make things easier. 

Then I see her. The alternative girl who looks like a real bitch but probably has a soft side. I am immediately trying to find ways to get this girl over to our booth. I need to get to know this girl and this is the perfect excuse to do just that. When i finally got her to our booth we talked about the Bella's and what we do and asked her if she wanted to audition. she claimed that she didn't even sing.

About a month later, right before auditions I was in the shower when I heard the voice of an angel. I knew whoever it was would make a great addition to the Bella's. I am very confident in my body, so I chose to investigate the voice while still completely naked. I followed the voice to the source and opened the curtain to find the same alt girl from the activities fair. I'm not gonna lie, I thought this girl was hot before, but seeing her naked gave me a whole new perspective. It took everything in me not push her against the wall and kiss her right there. I did manage to resist the urge but holy shit it was one of the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life.

I realized I was gay in middle school. I was bullied a lot because I was so open about it at a young age. Most people told me it was "just a phase" and that I would "grow out of it". It really sucked that people weren't more accepting and they judged me just because I don't love someone of the opposite gender. In high school I closed myself off from the world. I would sit alone at lunch, I would walk home alone, I never chose to hang out with anyone because I was afraid of being judged. Now that this girl came around, I feel like myself again. I feel like I can finally be myself and embrace who I am. For the first time in years, I am truly happy. I just wonder if she feels the same way about me.


	3. Beca's POV

After the my second meeting with Chloe in the shower, it was at that point I decided I had no choice but to try out for the Bella's considering that she saw me naked. Auditions went well and I did get into the Bella's but only for that adorable ginger. I simply can't resist her, like I said before she's physically flawless.

After initiation, there was a party with the other A Capella groups on campus basically to celebrate that you got into a group. At this party, Aubrey had made it very clear that we were not sleep with any of the trebles or we would lose our spot in the Bella's. Almost everyone followed the rules Aubrey had set, except for a select few. I just happened to be apart of that select few people.

The guy who sang to me when I arrived at Barden, his name was Jesse, got into the Treble Makers, and immediately recognized me. Of course we drank and partied together, there's no rules against that. Eventually one thing lead to another and me and Jesse hooked up. Chloe knew what we did but she said that she wouldn't tell Aubrey. I couldn't understand why Chloe would do that for me, most people try to get rid of me, yet she is protecting me and my spot in the Bella's. Although I couldn't fathom why she chose to save my ass, it somehow makes me more attracted to her. I wish I could just tell her how I feel but she wouldn't believe me after what happened between me and Jesse.


	4. Chloe's POV

I caught Beca and Jesse together. I know what they did. I know for a fact that if Aubrey finds out, she will kick her out the Bella's and ruin any chance I have with her. So I choose to cover her ass and not tell Aubrey. Its like I said, I really like Beca  and I can't let Aubrey fuck this up for me. 

I'm trying to think of ways to ask Beca out, and I decided on something simple. I'm going to ask her to dinner and a movie and see where it goes. I don't know if she feels the same way but it’s definitely worth a shot. I mean you never know until you try right? I just really hope that her thing with Jesse isn't permanent. I don't know what I would do if I never have the chance to hold her in my arms. It’s the only thing I really want, more than anything in the world. 

Two days later, I finally decided to make my move. After Bella's rehearsal I went over to Beca and tried to ease myself into asking her.

"Hey Beca. You did really good today!," I said cheerfully.

"Thanks Chloe. You were amazing too," Beca said, with more enthusiasm than she would normally use. 

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go to dinner and movie with me tonight?" I stood there silently bracing myself for rejection.

"Sure! That sounds like fun," Beca exclaimed.

I was both shocked yet relieved at the fact that she said yes and that my dream was finally becoming a reality. We went to Noodles and Company for dinner, and then we started walking down the street to the movie theater. We were walking and making polite conversation, when it happened. Beca leaned over and kissed me with absolutely no warning. We stood there for a moment and  stared at each smiling and then we kissed again. I was so happy to know that Beca feels the same way about me that I have felt about her since the moment we met. We walked the rest of the way down the street holding hands and I never wanted the night to end. That first kiss made this one night with Beca feel like forever and an eternity of happiness had come over me, I realized this is what it feels like to truly be in love.


	5. Beca's POV

Me and Chloe having been dating for almost two months, and it has honestly been the happiest two months of my life. We do everything together and we really make each other happy. Everyone says were the perfect duo: Badass Beca and Softie Beale. I have been able to open up to Chloe about things that I rarely talk about such as my parents divorce, which is very hard for me to talk about. I have never felt so comfortable around anyone in the way that I do when I'm with Chloe. If this is what true happiness feels like then I never want this feeling to go away.

Everything has been going really smoothly and I haven't really had a care in the world. Until I had a realization that snapped me back to reality. I missed my period and I had no idea why. I couldn't remember hooking up with anyone, but then I soon remembered my little drunken one-night stand with Jesse a couple weeks ago. There is absolutely no way I could be pregnant with Jesse's baby. Chloe would kill me and probably think me and Jesse hooking up was more than just a drunken mistake. Maybe I'm not pregnant, I'm only a few days late so there's no reason to start jumping to conclusions. I decide to be optimistic and just wait things out.

A week passed and I started to raise some concern. What if  I really am pregnant with Jesse's baby? How would I tell Chloe? What would I tell Jesse? How would I be able to afford to take care of a baby on a college salary? All these questions came flooding into my head, which made me feel dizzy and puke in the plastic house plant on Kimmy Jin's desk. I decide that my only option is to get a pregnancy test so I know what the fuck is going on.

I go to the drug store and grab the most expensive pregnancy test that they have, so I would get the most accurate results. I got back to my dorm, took the test, and then there was the waiting period. The longest five minutes of my entire life. When timer went off I almost didn't want to flip the test over, but I knew that I had to. I stood there in the bathroom with the test in my hand completely shocked. I'm pregnant with Jesse's baby and Chloe is going to think I have been cheating on her. I fall to my knees and start bawling my eyes out. I was finally happy and in a perfect relationship and now I'm not sure if I'm even going to have a girlfriend once I tell Chloe about this. The only thing I could think right now is  _ what the fuck did I get myself into _ .


	6. Chloe's POV

Beca seems really checked out the last couple of days. I mean she's acting really distant again and she basically only leaves her dorm for class and Bella's rehearsals. I want to ask her why she has been so checked out but I'm afraid that will only make her more upset. At the same time, it kills not knowing what’s going on with her and I need to ask Beca what is going on. I decide to wait a few more days hoping that this would work itself out, it didn't. It’s been a week since me and Beca had a normal conversation, which worries me. I head over to Beca's room and knock on the door.

"Beca? Babe are you home?" 

It seemed unusually quiet in Beca's room. Normally she would be blasting a new mix so loud that you could hear it all the way down the hall, but today there was nothing but silence when i put my ear to the door. Finally I heard footsteps coming toward the door. Beca opened the door and she looked like she had been bawling her eyes out. 

"Bec are you okay? You look like you've been crying for hours."

"Yeah Chlo. I'm...I'm fine"

She seemed so hesitant to tell me anything and it really worried me. I walked into her room and sat down on her bed next to her and we sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. It was almost like Beca was at a loss for words. I knew there was something bothering her but she just couldn't seem to get the words out. Until finally Beca spoke, but she spoke very quietly.

"Hey Chlo, I gotta tell you something."

"What is it babe?"

"You remember when me and Jesse hooked up right?"

"It’s hard to forget. I saved your ass from Aubrey so you could stay in the Bella's. What about it?"

"Look Chlo, there's no easy way for me to tell you what I'm about to tell you and I fully understand if you want to break up with me..."

I interrupted her, "Bec nothing you ever do or tell me would make me stop loving you. Were supposed to honest with each other and I can't get mad at you for being honest with me. Beca, look at me. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that, regardless of whatever your about to tell me."

"Ok, well then here goes nothing," she took a really long pause like she didn't know what to say next or how to say it, "I'm pregnant with Jesse's baby."

I couldn't believe what she had just said to me. So the only thing I could do was sit there shocked. It felt like someone had just ripped my heart from my chest. The only thing that I think of sitting on Beca's bed in the silence was  _ what the fuck are we gonna do. _


	7. Beca's POV

I just did the hardest thing I probably will ever have to do in my life. I came clean to Chloe and told her I was pregnant with Jesse's baby. She just sat there in a state of shock, which made me begin to cry because I thought that she was upset.

"Have you been cheating on me?," Chloe said holding back tears.

"No babe, I promise I haven't cheated on you. I only hooked up with Jesse one time and you knew about that. We've barely even talked since that night."

"What the fuck are we going to do." It shocks me when Chloe swears because she rarely ever uses profanity.

"I don't know, Chlo. I just know that I'm really fucking scared right now and I need you. Promise me you won't leave me?"

"I promise, Bec. We'll get through this together."

Being able to tell Chloe was a huge relieve because I don't know how much longer I could have isolated myself for. I was still crying so Chloe pulled me in close and we laid together in my bed. Having her hold me in her arms again was such an amazing feeling and it made me realize how much I really missed being with Chloe.

We laid there for what seemed like forever and I felt like myself again. Before I found out I was pregnant, before all the craziness that came into my life and changed everything. It was nice just laying there silently together. About two minutes later Chloe broke the silence.

"How are you going to tell Jesse?"

Holy shit! I completely forgot that I never told Jesse that I was pregnant with his baby. In an instant, all the fear and anxiety I had before I told Chloe came flooding back over me.


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you gonna tell Jesse?" I asked Beca. 

She looked like was about to break down and start crying again so I pulled her in tighter. Of course Beca immediately pulled away because she doesn't like people seeing her in her times of weakness. She says it "ruins her Badass image."

"When I tell Jesse he's going to think that we have to get together because we are having a baby together," Beca paused still sobbing, "But I don't love him . Chloe, you're the only that I love. I just don't want Jesse to get the wrong idea."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to tell him. I just don't know how."

"Do you want me to go with you when you talk to Jesse?"

"I appreciate the offer but I have to do this myself. Babe I just want you to know that I love you so much and I'm not going to stop loving you just because I'm having Jesse's baby."

The only thing that I could think to do was smile. It was so nice to know that regardless of Beca and Jesse having a child together that Beca had no intentions of getting together with Jesse. I can honestly say I've never seen Beca look so scared about really anything. I just know that she needs me right now more than ever and I will do whatever she needs me to do. I know Beca is going to make a great mom, I just have to show her that she's going to be a great mom so that she stops doubting herself. I pulled Beca close and we are once again laying on Beca's bed, cuddled close, and Beca starts to doze off.

"I love you Bec," I whispered

Beca whispered, "I love you too Chlo" before finally falling asleep.


	9. Beca's POV

I walk over to Jesse's room, feeling extremely nervous. The last time I talked to Jesse was when we hooked up so I'm afraid to even knock on his door, but I have to tell because its his baby. As I get closer to Jesse's room I keep whispering to myself, "You can do this Beca. You can do this."  I don't know if I will ever be able to really explain why I found this to be comforting but I did. I arrived at Jesse's room, yet I hesitated for a moment. I could turn back and just decide not to tell Jesse at all. After that thought it was like I slapped myself back to reality. I'm Beca fucking Mitchell and I don't just give up when times get tough. I knocked on the door and waited for Jesse. When he finally came to the door he stood there and looked at me almost like he was surprised to see me.

"Beca, what are you doing here?" He sounded almost like he was unhappy about the fact that I was in presence.

"Jesse, we need to talk. Can I come in?"

"I guess. Lets just make this quick. I have class in twenty minutes."

I walked into Jesse's room and sat down on his bed. I'm still searching for the words I wanted to say to him when all of a sudden I just blurted out, "I'm pregnant with your baby!" * _Real smooth Mitchell, Real smooth*._ I couldn't believe I just did that.

Jesse looked at me in awe. He didn't know what to say. After about five minutes he finally said, "Are you sure it’s mine?"

"Well I don't think Chloe got me pregnant, and your the only other person I've been with so yeah I'm pretty sure its your baby."

"Beca, I'm not ready for a baby."

"You really think I am! What an incredibly insensitive thing to say to me right now!"

"What do you want me to do Beca?!"

"Nothing Jesse. Just forget that we ever had this conversation. Just don't expect to ever see your child."

With that I walked out of Jesse's room slamming the door behind me. I ran back to my room and I had a complete breakdown. My child is going to grow up without their father, just like I had to grow up without my mother. The thought of this only made me cry more, until I eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I used the "What an incredibly insensitive thing to say to me right now" quote from The Hollars in this chapter because 1. it fit into the story line quite nicely and 2. I really like The Hollars. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and feel free to comment any feedback or things that you are enjoying about the story so far ~ XOXO Nicole :)


	10. Chloe's POV

I haven't talked to Beca since she left to go to talk to Jesse. I don't know what the result of their conversation was but I really hope that it went well. The next day, I opened my door to Beca sobbing, so I pulled her tightly into my arms which seemed to calm her a bit.

"What happened Bec? Tell me everything."

"Jesse said he's not ready for a baby."

"Are you fucking kidding me! It’s not like you planned on this either."

"I tried to explain that to him but he wouldn't listen. He said there is nothing he can do about it."

"Well then fuck Jesse..." Beca interrupted me.

"I already did fuck Jesse and look where that got me." I couldn't help myself so I staring laughing, which then made Beca start laughing.

"We can get through this together Bec. Just you and me against the world."

Beca smiled at this comment and pulled me in closer to her. I then saw this as an opportunity to lean in for a kiss.

"You want to fool around a little?," Beca said in the sexiest way possible.

I decided to take her up on her offer. Our bodies intertwined and it was like we were becoming one person. It showed me the vulnerable side of Beca which I didn't see too often anymore. I never wanted this to end.

Beca looked over at me and said the sweetest thing I have probably ever heard.

"Chlo, I couldn't be more happy that you’re the one that I get to experience this with. We're gonna make great parents babe."

I have really never felt so happy until I met Beca. She changed my life for the better and one day I'm going to marry this amazing women.


	11. Beca's POV

Today I have my first doctor's appointment. I tried to contact Jesse to see if he wanted to come but he wouldn't even answer his phone. I asked Chloe instead and she didn't even hesitate to say yes. This is why I love her, she is such a ray of sunshine and she makes even the worst times seem a little better. In the car on the way to the doctor, my nerves started to get the best of me. I guess Chloe seemed to notice, when she stopped at red light she reached over and grabbed my hand. I don't understand how she does it but she always manages to calm my nerves.

When we arrive at the doctor’s office, I hesitated to get out of the car. Chloe looked back at me and saw the fear in my eyes. "You okay there, Mitchell?"

"I don't know if I can do this, Chlo." Tears started streaming down my face. I have never been this nervous about anything before and I didn't know what to do.

"Listen to me babe. You can do this. You're one of the strongest woman I've ever met and your going to make an amazing mother. I'll be here for you every step of the way Beca. I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too."

We kissed before heading into the building, holding hands. When we got into the waiting room it was extremely awkward, considering that most people in the waiting room were straight, married couples while me and Chloe were gay and not even married. Not to mention that the actual father doesn't even care that he is having a child. I'm only 19 years old and barely through my freshmen year of college and I'm preparing for a baby. I was about to run to the bathroom to go bawl my eyes out when the nurse called my name.

Doctor Jackson, I think that what his name was, made things a lot easier than I thought they were going to be. He took measurements of what he needed to which was really fucking boring if I'm being completely honest. When he was done with that, he asked if I wanted to hear the heartbeat and I said yes. It was literally the most insane thing I have ever heard in my life. This whole time I was thinking it was all a dream. Hearing the baby's heartbeat made it feel so real all of a sudden, and I completely lost it. Then he did an ultrasound which made me cry even harder than I was before. When he was done with all the exams and things we went into his office to talk about appointments and things that stood out to him during the exam. To my surprise, it turns out that I am already three months pregnant. We schedule my next appointment for next month and he sends me on my way.

As we were walking out of the office I whispered to myself quiet enough so that Chloe didn't hear, "I'm having a baby. This is really happening"


	12. Chloe's POV

Beca is three months pregnant. It’s still too soon to find out if the baby is a boy or girl but Beca doesn't seemed to be in any hurry to find out. Beca said the only thing that she's worried about is that the baby is healthy and growing like it should which it is. Jesse will still not take any ownership for his child which really just pisses me off. I don't know if Beca has told her family yet but I feel like an ass for not even telling my parents that I'm dating her yet. So today while Beca is busy at class, I decided to drive to see my parents to deliver the news to them. 

I'm an only child, so I've never been able to keep secrets from my parents because they've always been super involved in my life and everything going on in my world. It feels so weird to keep secrets from the people that once used to know every detail about everything that went on in my life. My parents only live about an hour from campus, so it’s not like I have to venture very far to go and see them. When I arrive at their house, I hesitate for a moment. My parents know I'm gay and they will probably be fine with the fact that I am dating Beca. The thing that worries me is telling them that she is pregnant and it’s not my baby- I mean that's pretty obvious but still.

I get out of my car and approach the door. I open the door and find my mom and dad watching some show on TV.

"Hi Mom and Dad!"

They turned around and looked at me surprised. They ran over to embrace me in a hug.

"We've missed you Chloe!"

"I actually have something to tell you guys. You might want to sit down for this."

They returned to the living room and we sat in silence for a moment so I could gather my thoughts.

"I met this girl, and she makes me extremely happy..." My mom cut me off.

"Chloe, that's wonderful! What's her name?"

"Her name is Beca Mitchell, but there's more."

"What more is there to it? My little girl is happy isn't that enough?" My father questioned.

"Before Beca and I started dating, Beca had a one night stand with a guy named Jesse. It didn't turn out to be any more than that, until a few weeks ago when Beca found out she was pregnant with Jesse's baby, and the worst part of all this is Jesse isn't even planning to have any part in his child's life."

At this point I am crying and my mom comes over to hug me. My parents tell me that regardless of if the baby is biologically mine or not that it shouldn't change my relationship with Beca and how I feel about her. I left their house feeling better about the whole situation, with a new outlook on how to tackle the whole situation. I whispered to myself when I got into my car, "We can do this. We're going to be great parents."


	13. Beca's POV

It's been two weeks since I went to the doctor, and I decide it's finally time to tell my dad and the Stepmonster. Well maybe not the Stepmonster, but I at least feel like it’s time to tell my dad. Chloe comes with me which makes me feel a little better about going to tell my dad. Chloe drives because she can tell my nerves are getting to me. In the car I'm trying to plan out what I'm going to say to my dad. I never even told my dad that as I was bi, let alone that I have a girlfriend and I'm pregnant because of a night and drunken stupidity. But hey no pressure right? 

We arrive at the house and I feel more nervous than when I found out I was pregnant. I walk to the door with Chloe following behind and knock on the door. We stood and waited on the porch when Sheila answered the door. For some odd reason seeing Sheila made me feel nauseous, so I pushed past her and ran to the bathroom, leaving Chloe alone on the porch with the Stepmonster. From the bathroom I could hear Chloe trying to smooth things over with Sheila. 

"I think she just ate something bad, we did have some pizza on the way here." 

I heard Sheila invite Chloe into the house and the door shut. I left the bathroom and walked to the living room to see the two of them sitting on the couch awkwardly not speaking to one another at all. 

"Is my dad home?" 

"Yes, he's upstairs and he'll be down in a minute." Of course she said this in the most sarcastic way possible because she never really liked me. My dad came downstairs and looked surprised to see me there. 

"Dad we need to talk about a few things." 

As soon as I said that Sheila got up, grabbed her purse off the counter and her car keys, and walked out of the house without saying a word to anyone. With that my dad came and sat on the couch and we sat in silence for a moment. 

"Dad before I say anything I would like to introduce to you to Chloe. I met her through the Bella's and we have become really good friends." 

My dad looked at Chloe, smiled politely and returned his eyes back to me, once again making me the center of attention. I took this as my sign to continue. 

"I feel like I've been keeping this from you for too long. So first things first, I'm bisexual, which leads me to the next thing I need to tell you. Chloe over there, she's my girlfriend and I love her more than I ever loved anyone in my life. She makes me extremely happy. I hope you can except her and be happy that I'm truly happy with Chloe." 

I stopped to let him process this for a moment. After about ten minutes of silence he looked to me with an expression is never seen one his face before. 

"I'm really happy for you Bec. If Chloe is who makes you happy then that's fine by me. I'm really happy that your happy Beca." 

I sat for a moment and embraced the fact that my dad was actually happy for me, Then I realized I still have to tell him that I'm pregnant. 

"Dad, I have something else that I need to tell you that is pretty important." 

"Go ahead, I'm listening." 

I took a deep breath and began, "A couple of months ago, at the beginning of the school year there was a party after I had gotten accepted into the Bella's. I met this guy named Jesse we danced together but we drank too much and we slept together. I didn't think much of it until about two weeks ago. Dad there's no easy way for me to say this but I'm pregnant." 

My dad sat with a look of shock and disappointment on his face. I went on and told him that Jesse knows about the baby but wants no part in his child’s life. My dad told me that although he's not happy with the decisions I've chosen to make, he will still support me and help me with the baby in whatever way he can. 

"Hey dad, can you promise me one thing?" 

"Sure, Bec. What is it?" 

"Don't tell the Stepmonster that I'm pregnant." 

My dad gave me a nod and with that I said goodbye to my dad. He had told Chloe that it was nice to meet her which is another statement I seldom hear from my father. I left the house feeling relieved and I realized that for the first time I finally was establishing the relationship with my father that I always wanted as a child. At this point in my life, it finally seems as if everything is going in my favor, and I couldn't be more happy.


	14. Chloe's POV

Beca told her dad about the baby and our relationship and he seemed to take it a lot better than I thought he would. Beca seemed shocked too considering that she didn't talk the whole ride back to Barden. All she did was sat in the passenger seat looking out the window with biggest smile on her face. I can honestly say I've never seen Beca so happy about anything since we started dating. Things have been going really well for me and Beca since she told her dad everything and I couldn't be happier.

Since things are going so well in our relationship lately, I decided to plan a special date for Beca and I on Friday of this upcoming week. After a long week of classes I figured why not treat my gorgeous girlfriend to an amazing night out. I have the whole night planned out perfectly. First we'll be having dinner at Olive Garden because that's Beca's favorite restaurant. Then we are going to go the movies to see this movie that Beca has been saying that she's wanted to see for weeks called Bushwick. The we are going to take a walk in the park where I plan to propose to her. I daydream about the perfect date I have planned for Beca, but get snapped back to reality by Aubrey. To my disappointment, today is only Saturday and it’s going to be an extremely jam packed day of certain chaos. 

Today the Bella's are moving into their own house because one of the fraternity's got kicked out of the house and they decided to give it to the Bella's. Aubrey picked roommates which were Beca and I, Her and Stacie, Jessica and Ashley, Lily and Cynthia Rose, and finally Flo and Fat Amy. Mine and Beca's room was the largest room due to the fact that we needed extra room to fit baby furniture in our room. 

After hours of helping the girls transfer their belongings from their dorm rooms to the Bella's house we were finally done and beginning to set up our rooms, to make them our own. Beca walked into our room and looked exhausted. She plopped onto the bed and I turned to look at her.

"Babe, are you okay?" I said with maybe a little too much concern in my voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She paused, "Just really tired. That's all."

I walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, lightly rubbing her back.

"You should be tired, babe. You are so strong, going to college and going through pregnancy all at once, I mean that's a lot to handle if you ask me. It's okay to admit your tired to me and just take a break every now and then, trust me I'll understand. I just want you to know that I love you no matter what, okay? I love you so much Beca Mitchell."

She looked at me with a huge smile on her face and whispered into my ear, "I love you so much more Chloe Beale." For the rest of the night we just laid in our queen sized bed cuddling close to one another, embracing the others company. Eventually Beca fell asleep as I still lay awake in bed, running my fingers lightly through her hair, and whispered quiet enough so only I could hear, "I can't wait to marry this woman."


	15. Beca's POV

I am officially four months pregnant today. In just two short weeks I will be finding out the sex of my future child. I've gained so much weight within these last few months and I personally think I look like a living, breathing dodge ball, but Chloe seems to think otherwise. 

I walked up the steps of Bella's house and I was greeted by the gorgeous ginger as soon I walked in. 

"Becs, you have to go upstairs and get changed!" Chloe exclaimed. 

"Why would I change? What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" I was extremely confused. Was there a stain on my shirt that I couldn't see over my giant torso? 

"Nothings wrong with what your wearing," Chloe assured me, "I just have a special evening planned. That's all I'm gonna say about it." 

Chloe placed a light kiss upon my lips and started up the stairs to our room. I followed closely behind her, intrigued now about what she had planned for this evening. When I got upstairs Chloe had already changed into a completely different outfit and was heading to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

I dug through the closet trying to find something nice to wear that I would actually still fit in. Chloe came up from behind me and pulled me in close to her.

"I like that one." Chloe said sweetly pointing to a cream colored top with a lacey pattern along the bottom, which she knew was one of the few things that I was actually able to wear over my growing baby bump.

I pulled on the top with a pair of leggings and a nice pair of sandals. I walked into the bathroom and began curling my hair with Chloe beside me still doing her makeup, her hair already curled and damn did she look good. Before long we both had our hair and makeup done, and we were in Chloe's car, ready for the activities Chloe had planned for us.

We went to dinner, and saw a movie and honestly I was having such an amazing time with Chloe I never wanted this night to end. After the movie, Chloe suggested that we take a walk through the park and I didn't even hesitate to agree with her.

We walked through the park for a while just talking, kissing, and enjoying each others company. After a while Chloe stopped us and I stared into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Beca, I love you so much."

"I love you too Chlo." I said before kissing her deeply and passionately. When we finally pulled away from each other, Chloe began again. 

"Beca, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. And I know that I'm never going to find anyone that I love as much I love you." 

Chloe paused, and reached into her back pocket to grab something. She then proceeded to get down on one knee. 

"Beca, I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. Beca Mitchell, will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?" 

I stood before the ginger with tears in my eyes. I had no words, I felt happy but yet I was shocked at the same time. 

"Chlo are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to rush into anything just because I'm pregnant." 

"Of course I'm sure. I loved you long before I knew you were pregnant with Jesse's baby and I will continue to love you more and more everyday."

I looked at Chloe with no doubt in my mind as I said, "Yes!" 

When we arrived back at the Bella's, Chloe and I couldn't keep our hands off each other, practically undressing each other as we made our way up the stairs. We finally made it to our room and I didn't even hesitate to take off my shirt and start kissing Chloe again. I looked at Chloe who was no longer looking at me but rather looking at something behind me. I turned around to find  myself just as shocked as she was.

"Hey, Beca. I want to be apart of our baby's life." Jesse stated. So much for having the perfect evening.


	16. Chloe's POV

After having an amazing night and proposing to the girl of my dreams, I stand in the doorway of mine and Beca's room in total shock. After everything Jesse has put Beca through now all of a sudden he decides that he wants to step up and be in his child’s life. Beca is very quick to retaliate back towards Jesse's statement. 

"Jesse you had your chance. When I told you that I was pregnant with your baby, you didn't believe me and you told me you didn't want to be involved in our child's life. Why should I trust you now? How do I know that you won't just flake out on me when things get a little bit tough? I'm sorry Jesse, but you had your chance and you blew it. Unless you can prove your in this for the long run don't even bother trying to make an effort." 

Beca was now bawling and I pulled her close to me and allowed her to cry into my shoulder. 

"Beca, please just give me a chance..." I cut him off, not even caring about what he had to say. 

"Jesse, I think you should leave. Beca shouldn't be under stress right now and it seems your causing her a whole lot. Don't show your face here again until you get your shit together." 

With that Jesse left our room and I heard the door shut as he left the Bella's house. Once again Beca and I were alone but now only with the sound of Beca lightly sobbing into my neck. 

It became really obvious, after discovering Jesse in our room, that there was no chance that we were still gonna have sex tonight. Instead I laid with Beca in our bed allowing her to cuddle in close to me. 

"Thank you for sticking up for me." Beca said sweetly. 

"That's what I'm supposed to do." 

"I sorry we didn't get to... you know." Beca said, sounding a little bit disappointed. "Don't worry though. I'll make it up to you." This part she said seductively followed by a wink and lip bite. 

"I'm gonna hold you to that Mitchell." I said, laying a soft and slow kiss upon the brunette's lips.

"I'm so happy that I get to call you my fiance Chlo."

"Me too Bec." 

Beca kissed me deeply and passionately like she did at the park earlier tonight to say 'here's a sneak-peek of what's to come' and it only made me want her more. Before long we both dozed off, and I couldn't help but smile even as I slept at the fact that I get to call Beca my fiance and spend the rest of my life with her.


	17. Beca's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Note: This chapter does contain smut*

It’s been two weeks since Jesse showed up unannounced in mine and Chloe's bedroom and I haven't heard from him since. Not that I really give a shit, if I'm being honest. Jesse had his chance before and he blew it. End. Of. Story. Besides I had more important things to do than worry about his sorry ass. Today was my appointment where I would find out the gender of my child, and I was definitely ready. 

I took the day off of class today and so did Chloe, so that she could be at the appointment with me. My appointment wasn't until noon and it was only ten o'clock now, not to mention that Chloe was still fast asleep. I decide to just leave her sleep and headed toward the closet to start getting ready. As I passed the sleeping ginger beauty, I felt hands grab at my waist. I turned around to see her gorgeous blue eyes staring up at me. She moved over and patted the spot next to her telling me to sit next to her. I sat down next to her and she laid a soft kiss upon my lips. With being pregnant and having my hormones all over the place, just a soft kiss like that would put me in the mood, and right now the urge was hard to fight. Chloe noticed that look of desperation in my eyes as  she look over at the clock on her nightstand which read 10:15.

"You know it’s only 10:15," Chloe said seductively, "Why don't we finished what we started?"

I took no hesitation after she said this quickly pulling her lips into mine kissing her deeply and passionately still craving more of the ginger. I practically ripped off my shirt and then immediately went back to kissing Chloe. I still wanted more so I didn't even wait for her to take her shirt off, I pulled it off her myself and began groping her breasts, yet I still craved more. I bit my lip as Chloe pushed me down on our bed hovering over me. She began sucking at my neck and I let out a soft moan, as she moved her way down my body I just wanted more. She began kissing my breasts which made me moan again, only louder this time. Chloe kissed her way down my torso until she was right above where my pants still remained. She kissed along my waist before pulling off the shorts and underwear that I had worn to bed the night before. She began kissing all around my center which was driving me crazy. Finally she inserted a finger, causing me to gasp. It felt so good and I didn't want her to stop. She inserted another finger and began fingering me getting faster and faster as she went. "Chloe! Yes! Yes! More baby!"  She removed her fingers and began sucking at my clit and I threw my head back grasping at the bed sheets. When she was done she gave a long rough kiss and smiled at me.

"Thanks Chlo. I really needed that."

"Anytime Bec. I love you."

"I love you too."

We both rose from the bed and headed to the closet to get ready for my appointment. I decided to keep it casual and comfy, throwing on sweatpants, a baggy sweater, along with a pair of Chloe's UGG boots and my hair in a messy bun.

We arrived at the doctor’s office and sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever. Finally the nurse called my name and showed me to a room down the hall. Doctor Jackson came in and did the exams procedures he does at every appointment, then went and got the stuff for my ultrasound.

"Were you wanting to know the gender today Ms. Mitchell?"

I nodded and smiled at Chloe as the cold gel touched my stomach. I looked over at the ultrasound and then to Doctor Jackson, who had an odd expression on his face.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Worry was now taking over in my voice so Chloe grabbed my hand and rubbed my back.

"Everything with the baby is fine," He assured me and I let out a sigh of relief. "But it appears that your not just having one baby...Ms. Mitchell you're having **twins** ." The news hung in the air for a while leaving an awkward silence upon us. "Would you still like to the gender of your babies?"

I nodded and he went over to the ultrasound and did his thing. After about five minutes he looked over to me and Chloe and said, "Well it looks like you are going to be proud parents to two healthy baby girls."

I smiled at Chloe and allowed a tear to escape my eye. I couldn't tell if I was crying out of happiness or out of fear now knowing that I'm not just having one baby but two babies. Doctor Jackson scheduled my appointment for next month and left me and Chloe so that I could get cleaned up.

"Beca, I know you’re scared right now and you should be. I want you know that I will be here for you every step of the way to help you raise these twin girls as if they were my own kids. I love you so fucking much Mitchell."

"I love you too Beale." I smiled at her and rested my head on her shoulder as she wiped the gel off my stomach.

In the car I decided to text Jesse and tell him the news I had just received. Even if he didn't want to help me raise these babies he still had the right to know.

**Me: Hey Jesse. I just went to the doctor and got some unexpected news. I'm having twins. Twin girls to be exact. I know you might not give a shit about me or your unborn daughters but I thought you at least had the right to know.**

**Jesse: I'm really sorry that I hurt you Beca. Would it be possible for us to meet up somewhere and talk this out. I really want to try to be apart of my daughters lives and I really want to work things out between us so we can at least be friends.**

**Me: I'm not free until Friday next week and I can't do anything until after 12 o'clock. I'll meet you at Starbucks at one o'clock next Friday.**

**Jesse: Thank you so much Beca for giving me a chance! I promise you won't regret this!**

I put my phone away still thinking about how Jesse said I wouldn't regret giving him a chance but I had so many doubts in my mind. Was I really doing the right thing? Is my children knowing their father really worth me getting hurt again? I gazed out the window and shut my eyes, and as I did all the thoughts that were flooding my head were gone.


	18. Chloe's POV

Saying today has been interesting would be an understatement. Going to the doctor to simply find out the gender of your fiance's  _ baby  _ is one thing. Going to the doctor and finding out your fiance is having  _ twins  _ along with the  _ genders _ is completely overwhelming. Not only that but all the Bella's are waiting at the house for the minute me and Beca get home so they can hear the news. They  definitely won't be expecting this, I know I wasn't. 

As we drive back to the Bella's house I can't help but smile watching Beca peacefully sleep in the passenger seat. When we stopped at a red light, I took a picture  and sent it to the Bella's group chat. I smiled the rest of the drive home, I couldn't be more happy. I found the girl of my dreams, I am engaged to that same girl, and in just four and a half short months we will be meeting our twin daughters.

We pulled into the driveway and I lightly shook Beca to wake her up. We walked into the house to find all the Bella's gathered around the living room waiting for Beca and I to arrive home. Aubrey was the first one to notice our entrance into the house. 

"Guys! They're home!" The blonde shouted before coming over to embrace both of us into a hug. "We want to know everything! Are we getting a niece or nephew?!"

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch making Beca the center of attention considering that since she was pregnant she should be the one to share her news with the group. 

"Well...," Beca's voice was extremely shaky and she looked nervous as hell, "We’re having a girl."

Everyone cheered and got up to hug her but she interrupted, "You guys might want to sit back down, there's more." The girls looked at her confused but did as she said and returned to their seats around the living room. "The thing is...we are having a girl but doctor Jackson found out today that its not just one baby but... its two babies. We're having two baby girls."

There was silence in the room for not even thirty seconds before the girls began celebrating again. We spent the rest of the day watching movies, playing board games, and talking about love lives, classes, basically everything.  Beca managed to sneak to our bedroom at some point and I didn't even notice she left because I got really caught up in the movie we were watching, which was a movie called Table 19. I think that Beca definitely looked like the main character, Eloise, but no one else agreed. When the movie was over I snuck out of the living room to go check on Beca. I went to our room and knocked on the door, but heard no reply. I slowly opened the door to find Beca passed out on our bed. I decided rather than wake her I would cuddle into her. I pulled her into me and softly stroked her hair. I slowly shut my eyes, realizing how thankful I am to have Beca in my life. If it wasn't for Beca, I might still be that distant girl that I was in high school. I shut my eyes and slowly dozed off, happy that this is the woman I would get to spent the rest of my life with.


	19. Beca's POV

**** I have begun thinking about names for the twins. For one of the them I love the name Isabella Joy Mitchell or  Isabella Joy Beale. For the other one I really like the name Brooklyn Grace Mitchell or Brooklyn Grace Beale. I haven't discussed anything with Chloe yet, but I think she'll love the names I've chosen just because I picked them. 

Today I am meeting Jesse at Starbucks so we can talk about our whole situation. I am nervous to be even discussing letting him see my daughters because I don't want him to flake out on them the way he did to me when I told him I was pregnant in the first place. Despite my issues with Jesse though, they are still his children, whether I would like to except that or not.

I pulled into the Starbucks parking lot to find Jesse sitting near a window, conveniently right in front of where I parked. When he saw me get out of my car, he politely smiled and waved and I did the same. I walked into Starbucks to the table where Jesse was sat and he stood up to hug me which I awkwardly reciprocated. 

"How are you Beca? How is everything going with the babies?" He said this as if he was genuinely concerned about my well being, but I still had doubts.

"I'm doing really good. The babies are both healthy and growing how they should. Chloe and I got engaged last month, I can't really complain to be honest with you."

"Have you thought of any...any names yet for the babies?" Jesse said this as if he was afraid and I really felt bad for him. Even though he's been an asshole, and I'm in love with Chloe, I think I'll always have a spot in my heart for him.

"I really like the names Isabella Joy and Brooklyn Grace. Chloe and I haven't decided on any names yet though." When I mentioned Chloe, he looked like someone had just punched him in the gut and he was struggling to recover from it. I met his gaze and said, "Look Jesse, I know you would've loved for us to be together, get married, and raise these babies together, but it just didn't work out that way. Chloe is going to be my wife and she'll be helping me raise the babies. That's not to say that you can't be involved in their lives because trust me I know what it's like to only have one of your parents around and it sucks. Our daughters shouldn't have to go through that. That being said you can come visit them whenever you want as long as you give me a heads up before just dropping in."

I left Starbucks at 3 and headed back to the Bella's house. When I arrived home, I saw the ginger beauty sitting on the couch, her ocean blue eyes met mine they seemed to sparkle even brighter.

"Hey, Becs! I've missed you!  Your last class ended at one, what took you so long to get home?"

"Chlo, can we go talk upstairs?" 

The ginger nodded now looking a bit concerned as she followed me up the stairs. As soon as she made it to our room, I pulled Chloe into a long, sweet kiss.

"What's that all about?" Chloe asked before smirking and smacking my ass.

"That was because I missed you. On a more serious note I need to talk to you Chlo."

I walked over to the bed and patted the spot next to me. Chloe sat beside me lightly rubbing over my stomach.

"Here's the deal. Today after class, I went to Starbucks to meet up with Jesse. He expressed to me that he wanted to be involved in the twins lives, and although I originally had doubt in trusting him, I realized the girls deserve to have both their parents actively in their lives. I told Jesse that he can visit the girls whenever he wants as long as he gives a heads up first."

"That's great, Becs. I'm happy that you and Jesse are working things out so that he can be involved in his children's lives." Chloe looked upset and spoke very quietly to the point where I could barely hear her. I knew she was only saying she was happy for me because that's what she thinks I want to hear, even though she hates Jesse.

"I also have some good news, Beale!" She instantly perked up at this which made me start laughing. Once I had my laughing fit under control, I continued, "I have picked out some names for the babies."

"Okay what have you come with Mitchell?" 

"Well Beale, I like the name Isabella Joy Mitchell or Isabella Joy Beale and Brooklyn Grace Mitchell or Brooklyn Grace Beale."

"Bec, I think you just named the twins. Whose last name are they going to have though?"

"I personally think Isabella Joy Mitchell sounds nice but then for the other one I like Brooklyn Grace Beale better. I just don't know what to do."

"We could just give one of the girls your last name, and one my last name."  Chloe suggested.

"That sounds perfect Chlo. This is why I love you Red."

She just smiled and hugged me tight, and as she I felt the babies kick. Chloe sat in amazement and smiled even wider than she was before. We snuggled up in our bed with Isabella and Brooklyn still kicking away, and watched a movie, just the two of us. This was definition of the perfect evening, and it made me realize how much I love Chloe. I can't wait to marry her.


	20. Chloe's POV

"Holy Shit," the brunette muttered still lying next to me as she just awoke. 

"What's wrong Bec?," I asked with clear concern in my voice.

"Something doesn't feel right," the brunette responded, her voice now shaking.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" 

"I'm not sure Chlo," She said and her eyes began to well up with tears, "I'm really scared."

I pulled the brunette closer toward me and allowed her to cry into my chest. I spoke softly as I tried to calm my now sobbing girlfriend, "Beca, if you want me to take you to the hospital you need to get dressed. Do you want me to get you some clothes babe?" 

She nodded not even lifting her head off of my chest. I slowly moved her head off my chest before going to the closet and grabbing the first pair of sweatpants and t-shirt that I could find. I quickly helped her get dressed before putting my hair in to a messy bun and grabbing my car keys off the dresser. 

On the drive to the hospital I kept rubbing Beca's hand telling her everything was going to be alright, but if I'm being honest I have no idea what is going to happen. It just kills me to see her so upset and so uncomfortable. As we arrived at the hospital, I grabbed the first wheelchair I could find and immediately brought her to the emergency desk.

"Hi, uh, my girlfriend is pregnant with twins and something’s not right."

The woman eyed me up and down before sending a nurse over to bring Beca into a room. I followed down the hall but only got about half way down the hall before the nurse turned around and stopped me.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said, "Your going to have to wait in the waiting room."

I looked at her shocked. "Why can't I be with my girlfriend?" I  asked, now extremely pissed off.

"Immediate family only, Miss," she said sympathetically, "I'm so sorry"


	21. Beca's POV

"Immediate family only, Miss," the nurse said sympathetically to Chloe, "I'm so sorry."

The redhead then turned around and start walking toward the waiting room, as I could feel my eyes filling up with tears once again. These goddamn pregnancy hormones are killing me and my badass image!

I looked to the young, blonde nurse who stood next to my bed, and asked simply, "Why did you send away my girlfriend?"

"It's hospital policy, only the biological parents can be in the room no one else." She said this sweetly, but it didn't piss me off any less. I tried to compose myself before responding.

"The redhead you sent to the waiting room is my fiance, so she should be allowed to be my side right now. That's all I ask."

“Alright,”  the nurse replied with a small smile, “what's her name so I can call her when I get to the waiting room?”

“Chloe...Her name is Chloe Beale.”

With this the nurse left the room, leaving me alone for the first time all morning. It didn't last long though because she returned two minutes later with the gorgeous ginger.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It is now 3:00 in the afternoon and we are finally home. Turns out that I was having contractions, but they weren't progressing anything with labor, so there’s nothing to worry about. Just to be safe however, Doctor Jackson (who conveniently also works at the hospital) put me on bed rest and I'm only supposed to go to class then home. Which is going to suck, but as long as Isabella and Brooklyn are healthy it's worth every minute of bed rest. And now this gives me more time to snuggle up to my favorite ginger, which makes me think about how I can't wait to marry this amazing woman.


	22. Chloe's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Note: This is just a filler chapter but its still cute so I included it anyway :)*

Beca has been on bed rest for a  month and a half. Don't get me wrong, I love Beca but I feel like I do everything in our relationship. I just wish things could go back to the way they were before we found out that she was pregnant. Even just for a couple of hours, just as long as it would just be me and her together again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived back to the Bella's  house after my final class to find all the girls gathered in the living room watching a movie. I searched the room to find Beca but had no such luck.

"Where's Beca?"

"She's in your room resting." Cynthia Rose said with a friendly smile.

I smiled back before leaving the room.

I walked upstairs to our bedroom to find Beca laid across our queen bed messing around on her computer. I smiled when her deep blue eyes met mine.

"Hey sexy lady," I said causing Beca to laugh hysterically. I walked across the room and sat down on the bed, and she instantly snuggled into me. 

"I missed you today." She said leaving a soft kiss on my lips.

"I missed you too, baby"

I looked down at Beca to see her eyes full of wonder.

"The babies are kicking." she said, a smile taking form on her face. "You want to feel?"

"Yes!" I said, probably a little too excited, which caused Beca to laugh. Beca placed my hand on her stomach and that's when I felt it. I felt the babies kick for the first time. 

"Wow," was all I was I could choke out, which made Beca smile.

"I'm so happy I get to experience this with you, Chlo. We're going to be great parents."


	23. Beca's POV

Chloe went out to get us lunch, and while she was gone I decided to work on some new mixes. However, shortly after the ginger left, I was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. It was an unknown number but I answered anyway figuring it was just a prank. 

"Hello?" I said into the line. 

"Beca? Is that really you?" The caller asked. 

"That would be me. Can I ask who's calling?"

"Beca, its mom." I couldn't believe what I just heard. I haven't seen or heard from my mom in six years and now she decides to call. Something about it made me feel uneasy. 

"Mom, why did you leave?" 

"Beca I felt like I had no choice. Your father wanted Sheila, and I didn't want us to stay together because we had you. I wanted you to have a good life." 

"So you left me with the step-monster and dad? I wanted to stay with you, Mom." I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes, "I've missed you so much." 

"Beca I've missed you too. I actually called to see if you wanted to meet up for dinner tonight, to catch up. Its been way too long." 

"I would really like that, mom." I allowed a tear to escape my eye. 

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, Beca-boo." 

"See you tonight." I could feel the tears still streaming down my face as I hung up the phone. Of course Chloe walked in at this exact moment. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" The ginger asked in her soft, sweet voice. 

"My mom called," I said between sobs, "She wants to have dinner tonight."

"Do you want to go?"

"I really do," I paused, "I just don't know what to say to her Chlo. It’s been six years since I've even seen her."

"Do you want me to go with you, Bec?"

"Could you? I'd feel a lot better if you did."

"Of course I can," she said lightly rubbing my back, "Now let’s get ready."


	24. Chloe's POV

An hour after Beca had spoken to her mother on the phone, we were in the car heading to the restaurant for dinner. I noticed Beca was nervous, so I placed my hand over hers, in an attempt to comfort her. Beca stared at my hand for a moment before her eyes met mine as I stopped at a red light. 

"What if she doesn't like you, Chlo? What if she hates me because I'm bi? What if she hates me because I'm 19 and pregnant?..." Beca continued to ramble which I quickly put an end to by placing a soft, sweet kiss upon her lips.

"It'll be fine babe." I reassured, "I'll be right by your side the whole time, and I'm sure your mom will love you no matter what what. I know I do." This earned me a smirk and soft kiss on the cheek from the brunette in the passenger seat.

The rest of the ride of the restaurant was fairly quiet until we pulled into the parking lot and were about to get out of the car. I looked over and noticed that Beca was hesitating.

"I don't think I can do this, Chlo." She said, her voice trembling slightly, and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. 

"Bec, if you don't want to we don't have to. I just want you to know that I support whatever you decide to do." She looked at me and nodded before finally getting out the car.

"Thank you, Chlo. For doing this with me. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said simply, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. We held hands as we entered the small Italian restaurant. Beca searched the dining room for her mother, and soon enough I was being led toward a brunette women who was not much taller than Beca.

"Hi mom," Beca said, and suddenly all of her confidence vanished and she seemed like a scared little girl standing there in front of me. 

"Hi Beca-Boo, I've missed you." I smiled at the nickname Beca's mom had for her, it was adorable if I'm being honest. Her mom stepped forward to give Beca a hug, when she noticed the shorter brunette's growing baby bump. She looked down at it in amazement, before looking back up at her daughter with a smile plastered on her face. 

"Beca, congratulations!" Her mother exclaimed, "How far along are you?"

"Six months as of a few weeks ago." Beca said proudly.

Beca's mother then remembered that we as a matter of fact still standing in the middle of the restaurant so she offered us to sit on the opposite side of the booth she had selected. It was at this point that Beca's mom finally realized that I indeed there with Beca and she felt bad that she had not noticed me sooner.

"I'm Jennifer, by the way." She offered with a polite smile and a handshake which I gladly took.

"Chloe, I'm a friend of Beca's." I said not quite sure if Beca was ready for me to tell her mom that we are engaged before we've even gotten our drinks. Jennifer turned back to her daughter once again, making her the center of attention. 

"So Bec, do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

Beca took a moment to search for the words to explain to her mother before responding, "Actually it’s twins. Twin girls." Beca looked back at her mother nervously, awaiting what she was going to say next.

"Oh Beca that's wonderful! I'm sure the father is excited." The mention of Jesse made the smile on Beca's face quickly fade which her mother seemed to notice as well. 

"Actually me and the father aren't together. It's kind of a complicated situation."

"So your going to be raising your daughters alone then?" Jennifer questioned, now getting a little suspicious.

"Well not exactly..." I knew exactly where Beca was going with this and my face turned a bright shade of red as I awaited Beca finishing her thought, "Chloe and I are engaged to be married."

I swear I have never felt so nervous before in my life, Jennifer giving no clues as to how she was going to react next. After what felt like an eternity, Jennifer finally responded, "Well if Chloe is the person that makes you happy, then I'm happy for you Bec." I was so relieved and I released  a breath I didn't even know I was holding in to begin with. Thank god that's over. 

____________________________________________________

The rest of the dinner went well and there were plenty of laughs and memories shared between Beca and Jennifer. Before long dinner was over and we saying our goodbyes to Jennifer as we went on our way back to the Bella's house.

"Thank you again for coming with me tonight, Chlo. I really appreciate." Beca said softly with a genuine smile. 

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything, Bec. I do things for you because I love you, and you do the same for me need to thank me for that."

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, you know that?" 

"I know." I said simply. A smile spreading across my face, I couldn't be more thankful that this woman was all mine.


	25. Beca's POV

“Mom how much longer?!” I whined, not quite sure which direction to look because she blindfolded me before she let me into the car. It’s been two months since my mom and I reconnected, and I can honestly say I’m so happy to have her back in my life again.

“Not much longer, Bec,” she said with a slight chuckle, “Can’t you just be patient?”

The car came to a stop, and I heard my mom open her car door shortly before opening mine. She led me into a building before finally taking off my blindfold. I looked around the dark room, very confused as to why she had brought me here.

“Mom, what’s going…”

Before I could finish, the lights came on and people began jumping out to yell “Surprise!” I must have looked really confused because when Chloe approached me because she chuckled at me before she was able to explain herself.

“It’s a surprise baby shower, Beca,” Chloe explained, still laughing at my stunned expression.

“And whose idea was this?” I asked, furrowing my brows and trying to hide a smirk.

“It was mine, with help from your mom, of course,” her smile grew slightly, but quickly faded, “Bec, do you not like it?”

“No baby,” I said with a reassuring smile, “I love it .” I slightly leaned forward and pecked Chloe on the lips, while she hummed into our kiss.

Soon enough the rest of the Bella’s were gathering around us. They talked about the twins and how excited they were. Fat Amy even said that she was gonna be their cool aunt who takes them out and gets them drunk when they’re not supposed to. I laughed but Chloe wasn’t humored as easily by Amy’s master plan. When the girl’s had finally spread out to enjoy the party, I was finally able to find my dad, sitting at table on the other side of the room, with no sign of Sheila. I approached the man and a smile began to form on his face.

“Hi dad,” a small smile now beginning to form on my own face.

“Bec, you look great,” He said, his smile growing.

“Thanks, dad. It means a lot to me that your here, you know?”

“I know, Bec,” he said, “I wouldn’t have missed this day for anything.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The games eventually began and the shower was actually a lot of fun. There was a game where people had to guess how big my belly was. Then there was a game called Hang the Diaper, and Fat Amy got a little carried away and broke the line we were using to hang the diapers on. Finally, there was a game called Dirty Diapers, that had different chocolate bars melted into diapers and you had to guess the candy bar. Surprisingly, Chloe hadn’t gotten a single one wrong.

While Chloe was dominating against Aubrey at the game, I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I thought that it was probably nothing, I’m only eight and a half months pregnant and the twins aren’t due for another two weeks. I ignored the pain until something happened that I couldn’t ignore quite as easily. I pulled on Chloe’s arm to grab her attention. She turned around to face me with a huge grin on her face. She leaned down and pecked my lips, humming into the kiss.

“Are you having fun?” she asked ecstatically.

“Chlo?”

“Do you think we should do presents yet?” she continued, ignoring me.

“Chlo?”

“Or maybe we should do the cake now?” she suggested, not even acknowledging that I was speaking to her.

“CHLOE!” I finally yelled grabbing her attention and earning some stares from the other guests.

“Beca what is it?” she asked sympathetically.

“Chlo, my water just broke.”


	26. Chloe's POV

“CHLOE!” Beca yelled grabbing my attention and earning some stares from the other guests.

“Beca what is it?” I asked sympathetically.

“Chlo, my water just broke,” she whispered to me, everyone now staring at us awaiting the result of our conversation.

“Oh my god, Bec! Are you sure?” I whispered back noticing that Aubrey was slowly inching toward me to try and listen to our conversation.

“Yeah I’m sure,” she said now raising her voice, “Chloe, I need to go to the hospital.”

It took a moment for what she said to click in my head. “Oh, yeah! Sorry, Bec,” I said chuckling slightly, which had earned me an eye roll from Beca. I helped Beca up from her chair and called Jennifer over to explain the situation to her. While she was explaining the situation to the guests, I helped Beca get to the car and we started heading to the hospital. I looked over at Beca and saw that she was wincing in pain as she was fighting back tears. I grabbed her hand in mine and squeezed it slightly, allowing a soft smile to form on my face.

“I’m not sure that I’m ready for this,” she said finally meeting my gaze and finally allowing the tears to run down her face.

“Beca Mitchell, listen to me. You’re one of the strongest, bravest people I have ever met. You have made these last few months the best months of my life, so I’m positive that these girls are going to be loved just as much as you love me, if not more. I know you’re scared now, but I assure you that everything’s going to work out just fine. I love you so much.”

I laid a soft kiss on her lips as we pulled to a stop in the hospital parking lot. I stepped inside the automatic doors and grabbed a wheelchair before helping Beca out of the car.  As we entered the hospital, Beca reached back and grabbed my hand before looking up at me with a small smile. As we finally got into the elevator, I had a chance to look at Beca’s again.

“You ready for this, Bec?” I asked searching her deep blue eyes that I love so much.

“About as ready as I’m going to be,” she said with a slight chuckle.

We finally reached the maternity ward and I paused for a moment in the hall after we stepped out of the elevator. “Here comes the next chapter of our lives,” I said a smile slowly forming on my face, “Let’s do this.”


	27. Beca's POV

We finally reached the maternity ward and Chloe paused for a moment in the hall after we stepped out of the elevator. “Here comes the next chapter of our lives,” she said with a small smile growing on her face, “Let’s do this.”

She wheeled me to the reception desk and began talking to the woman at the counter. “Hi, my girlfriend is in labor.” 

Soon enough we were being taken into room with a swarm of nurses around us checking how close together my contractions were, making sure that the babies were doing alright and paging Dr. Jackson so that he was aware that I in fact in labor. Chloe held my hand through everything, telling me ever so often how much she loved me.  
______________________________________  
After seven hours of active labor, many tears shed from both me and Chloe, and twenty pushes later, Brooklyn Grace Mitchell and Isabella Joy Beale were born. Isabella was born first at 11:15 pm weighing 6 pounds 3 ounces and she measured at 20 inches. Brooklyn was born at 11:30 pm weighing 5 ½ pounds 2 ounces and she measured at 18 inches. The babies were absolutely perfect in every way. Brooklyn looked exactly like me from her soft brown hair to her deep blue eyes, she was a splitting image of me. If the same is true for her attitude when she gets older, it looks like me and Chloe are going to have our work cut out for us. Isabella surprisingly didn’t look much like Jesse at all though. She did have the same facial structure as Jesse being her smile and her nose but other than that she barely looked him. The funny thing is she didn’t remind me much of myself either, she reminded me of Chloe. She had the same bright blue eyes and soft red hair that Chloe possessed and I couldn’t help but smile at her. 

Chloe sat in the chair next to my hospital holding Isabella, who I had officially nicknamed Mini Chloe, and I couldn’t help but smile at the exchange occurring before my eyes. As she sat there and looked at Isabella her eyes sparkled, the same way they do when she looks at me. She looked up and smiled at me when she noticed I was staring, chuckling slightly.

“You did it, Bec,” She whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping infants, “Were officially parents.” 

Hearing Chloe say it out loud made it feel so much more real all of a sudden which brought tears to my eyes. Except this time as the tears streamed down my face I wasn’t afraid and I was far from upset, these tears were tears of joy.

As this exchange was occurring between Chloe and I, Jesse appeared in the doorway with bouquet of roses in hand. Although Jesse and I had problems before, we were able to put those differences behind us and we agreed to be friends. 

“Hey Bec,” He said walking toward my bed. As he approached, he saw Brooklyn sleeping in my arms and a smile formed on his face.

“She looks just like you,” he said finally making eye contact with me.

“Do you want to hold your daughter?” I asked, chuckling slightly at the way he was looking down at the sleeping infant in my arms.

He said nothing but nodded and held out his arms to receive the baby from my arms. I handed him the child and his eyes lit up in a way that I have never seen them do before. It almost made me regret that fact that things didn’t work out between Jesse and I. He sat himself at the end of my hospital and just stared down at Brooklyn for what seemed like an eternity. After a while however, he did hand the baby back to me and went over to Chloe to meet Isabella. The face he made when he first looked at Isabella, matched my reaction exactly, immediately noting that she looks exactly like Chloe.

Jesse looked over at me and I could tell that he was going to tell a stupid joke about the situation, “Beca are you sure that Chloe doesn’t have a dick, cause this one looks just like her.” He immediately began hysterically laughing at his own joke and I have to admit that I also thought it was pretty funny. Chloe however turned red in the face attempting to stifle a laugh, slapped Jesse repeatedly to the best of her ability considering that she was in fact still holding an infant.  
____________________________

By one in the morning everyone was gone and the twins were taken to the hospital nursery to rest for the night. Jesse, all the Bella’s, my mom and dad, and Chloe’s parents had all come to see the twins and spoil them with the presents from the baby shower and stuff that they had bought in the hospital gift shop. 

After we had finally had a chance to go to bed, Chloe curled up in the bed beside me and passed out just as quickly. Me on the other hand, I had way too many thoughts flowing through my head so sleep was not coming as easily to me 

In this moment, I couldn’t be more thankful that this next phase of my life would be spent with Chloe by my side. Would I have wanted to wait a few years before having kids: definitely, but would I go back and change things if I knew what the outcome would be: absolutely not. With my mind finally at ease, I snuggled into Chloe and shut my eyes allowing sleep to overtake my body.


	28. Chloe's POV

The next morning, I woke up to find Beca snuggled up to me, with her head resting on my chest. I pushed her hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I just laid there and admired her for what felt like an eternity, until she finally began to wake up. 

"Good morning beautiful," she said, softly pecking my lips.

“Good morning gorgeous,” I replied, unable to remove the smile from my face, “Did you sleep well?”

“Of course, I did,” She replied, with her signature smirk, “I had you by my side.”

Just as I was about to reply, the infants that were sleeping in the bassinets beside the bed began to whimper. I  scooped up Brooklyn, carrying her over to Beca before I grabbed Isabella, and returned to my spot beside my fiance. As soon as the infants were settled they quickly fell back asleep, and it just reminded me how cute they were.

“Were parents now,” I stated as if it wasn’t already the most obvious thing to me. Beca, of course, was hysterical about and began laughing so hard that I thought she was going to wake the babies.

“I love you weirdo,” I said, now laughing myself.

“I love you too nerd.”

____________________________________________

Beca and the twins were released from the hospital at 1 o’clock that afternoon, and we were on our way home. I couldn’t be happier that I am getting to share this with Beca, that we get to experience the up and downs of parenthood together. This is where the next phase of our lives began and to that, I say bring it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay guys this is the final chapter! I am so grateful for all of your support throughout this journey, it has truly been fun. Please comment if you would like me to do a sequel :)


End file.
